


first lesson

by Code16



Series: and the second may be what thou wilt [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Genital switching, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Plugs, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Tumblr Prompt, dark!Fëanor, mentions of whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: Fëanor is a college student, Nolofinwë is his sex slave.Ficlets.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: and the second may be what thou wilt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721953
Kudos: 5





	1. 'all your holes are mine'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally [posted on tumblr, April 4th 2020](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/614542910494572544/all-your-holes-are-mine-to-do-with-as-i-please).
> 
> Prompt, from [this prompt list](https://tyelp-with-a-spear.tumblr.com/post/614510224246718464/nsfw-starters-rough):
>
>> “All your holes are mine to do with as I please, you grip those sheets nice and tight if it makes you feel better.”

He does grip the sheets. He can’t imagine many things that would make this much _worse_ than if he lost hold of himself, tried to struggle somehow. Put a hand on Feanor. 

It doesn’t really make him feel better.

Feanor fucks his mouth, hard and almost carelessly, kneeling over him. The plugs in his lower two holes are - he’s still not used to them, the stretch and the full feeling and trying not to squirm on the bed when he’s not supposed to be doing that -. 

_“Yes, I’m sorry,”_ he could say, if Feanor hadn’t made it impossible for him to talk immediately, looked down at him and pushed his cock into his throat before Nolofinwe had time to try to respond. He does know that. He isn’t trying to resist, he isn’t, he’s just -

_“Looks like you need practice,”_ Feanor had said, pushing the plugs in, pulling out of fucking him where he’d started. And - that’s all it is, maybe, he needs practice. He was better last time, wasn’t he, and the day before, he was good, Feanor had been happy with him -

The plugs hurt. The way Feanor is fucking him hurts; he holds the sheets harder again as he chokes on Feanor’s cock, tries to - . 

Feanor is allowed to hurt him. He’s Feanor’s to do with as Feanor wants, and sometimes that means Feanor will hurt him, even if he didn’t do anything, even if he’s not to be punished, because that’s what Feanor wants to do and that’s what he’s for, for what Feanor wants.

(Feanor’s cock shoves roughly deeper; he whimpers as his body clenches around the plugs.)

He just needs to get better, he just needs practice. This - this will end, this has to end, Feanor will be finished, and then maybe he - won’t want this, for a little, will just want what he wanted before, and then next time he’ll - be better. It’ll be better.

(He thinks about that and holds on to the sheets and maybe one of those will help.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags from original: #prompted#anonymous#college au slave au#fingolfin#dark!feanor#rape cw#trying#ficlet#I write#whoo got a nice ficlet sized thing!#silmarillion#my writing#this is early in this aspect of their 'relationship' and Feanor is in a bad mood (for unrelated reasons)#moods


	2. 'don't genital switch before I say so'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr, April 4th 2020](https://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/614544424013283328/my-first-load-goes-in-your-ass-the-second-goes).
> 
> Prompt, from [this prompt list](https://tyelp-with-a-spear.tumblr.com/post/614510224246718464/nsfw-starters-rough):
>
>> “My first load goes in your ass. The second goes into your cunt.”

He nods, quickly. Obediently pushes his body to change, telling it to put his cock away, bring his front hole out. Ready.

Feanor slaps him. 

“Did I tell you to do that yet?” 

“I - I’m sorry.” He starts reversing it, realizes in enough time - “Should I - put it back?”

“Yes.” He does. Feanor moves how he’s bracing to grab his cock and balls, wrap a hand around. Squeezes. Clearly appreciates it when that gets something between a whimper and a scream.

“You’re getting whipped for that,” he says conversationally, not stopping or breaking rhythm in driving in and out of Nolofinwe. “Both ways - maybe that’ll help you remember.” Another whimper. (Somehow it always hurts more, he’s realized, when the part he’s put away is aching before he’s punished more.)

“I’m going to finish, and then you’re going to get up and bring me a strap, and lie down with your legs spread.” He nods again. Feanor hasn’t let go of him yet, brushes just a little with his fingernails. 

“And then I’ll fuck your sore hole, and you’ll remember what you’re meant to do here.” Feanor’s fingernails scrape over soft skin; Nolofinwe shivers.

Feanor only squeezes again a little as he comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags from original: #prompted#anonymous#college au slave au#I am tired and hope these are coming out making sense!#dark!feanor#fingolfin#genital torture#rape cw#genital changing#I feel like I maybe need some cw about the language use but not sure what?#silmarillion#I write#my writing#ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
